Katara Braken
Personality Katara is a nice and sweet girl. She loves music and always sings to lift her up from sadness. Her favourite songs are "You Raise Me Up" and "Hinahanap-Hanap Kita" (Filipino Song). She is also an avid book reader. She's in the first section at her old school. She loves to go biking. She's afraid of dogs. Sometimes she's mean and backstabbing. History Katara Braken was born to (God) and Anna Braken. Anna married a nice man, Arnold Goldstein, soon after she gave birth to Katara. Arnold was a good husband and step father and treated Katara nicely. However, when Katara was four, Anna and Katara found out that Arnold was cheating on Anna with a prostitute. Broken hearted, Anna left their home and disapeared, leaving Katara behind. Arnold wanted to be a good father for Katara so he let her stay and took care of her well. Strangely, Arnold was also a demigod, a son of Ra and he recognized Katara's personality, looks and attitude as the daughter of (god)He decided to take her to Camp Pyramid at the right time. When Katara was twelve, Arnold married a woman named Amie Crisholm, a stern looking woman who already had one son,Joseph, who was six years older than Katara. Amie was mean to Katara and made her do all the work. At school, Katara was quite popular, she was a taekwondo yellow belt and played badminton for the school team. Although Katara only had five truly loyal friends,Annie, Mae, Louise, Brennan and Jake. At fourteen, Arnold told Katara the whole truth and took her to Camp Pyramid. Now Katara is waiting to see if her father would recognize her. Powers Offensive #Children of Anubis have the ability to resurrect a single undead corpse/mummy which will fight, mindlessly, along side them until it is broken down or dismissed. #Children of Anubis can create whips and other weapons out of bandages. Defensive #Children of Anubis have the ability to make people think that they are either about to die or are dead #Children of Anubis can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive #Children of Anubis have the innate ability to vanquish the undead with a single attack. #Children of Anubis are able to communicate with the dead. #Children of Anubis can sense when a mortal or half-blood that they know has died through a "pins and needles feeling" in their fingertips Supplementary #Children of Anubis have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more energy drained. #Children of Anubis have a heightened control over the undead and can usurp dominance from others who control the undead. #Children of Anubis are able to have physical contact with ghosts, as in being able to touch them and feeling them as if they where alive. #Children of Anubis have safe passage to the underworld/Afterlife Traits #Children of Anubis radiate death. #They tend to have dark attitudes #They like shadowy and dark places. Relationships Category:Children of Anubis Category:Female